Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney: Novel Edition
by gmingdude123
Summary: This is my attempt at transforming the visual novel game "Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney" into an actual novel. I hope you enjoy! Please leave constructive criticism so I can make this better. (Edit: Next chapter is 80% done. Was delayed due to IRL things.)
1. Prologue I: A Fierce Chase

In the dead of night, a car sped through London. Inside it, carried two passengers. One, an adult man, with spiked back hair, the other, a young teenage girl with flowing blonde locks. Both of them were very anxious, looking back periodically as if they were being chased. The man pulled out a sheet of paper from his trenchcoat and handed it to the girl.

"If anything happens, go and see this man." he said. "He should be able to help."

The girl took the letter, and glanced at the sideview mirror. Multiple red dots were seen in the hazy speeding background. They got closer, and closer, eventually passing the car at an amazing rate opposed to the already illegal speed of the car. As they slowed down, the dots were more clearly made out as the eyes of silhouettes of humanoid figures, flying through the air with their magnificent wings, and at the same time wearing a long dark dress.

"Agh! Blasted witches!" The man remarked.

One of the figures pulled its hand out of its sleeve to reveal a spiky golden glove, which it then pullled back behind its head. The glove began to glow an even more golden color, after which the figure pushed it forward swiftly in a halting gesture. It began to spew out orange flames, all of which aimed for the passengers in the car. The man began to swerve and turn in absurd ways, in an attempt to dodge the deadly heat of the fire being thrown.

The man swerved right and entered a dense forest, to try and lose the creatures that were on their tail. He was miraculously able to avoid the tall trees speeding by him left and right. After a few seconds, they exited the forest only to see that the creatures were still right behind them. More flames were thrown, only this time from all five of the creatues hands. The man tried his best to avoid them, and he missed each one of them by an inch.

One of the creatures flew far ahead, and circled around two upcoming statues of men holding a spear. It then clenched its fists and crossed its arms in an X formation, causing the golden gloves it was wearing to glow once again. The statues' heads tilted slightly to the left, upon which they stood up straight and jumped of their podiums.

"No! That's impossible!" The man screamed in disbelief.

The girl could only watch in a mixture of fear and awe as the car suddenly braked in an futile attempt to avoid crashing into the statues which were now blocking the pathway. The car crashed, sending the girl and man flying into the nearby grass. With her blurry eyesight, the girl was able to make out the man lying on the verge of death on the grass. She ran over to him and shook him to try and wake him up. He groaned and weakly said,

"Go! Go without me! Quickly, get going!" After saying this, he promptly fell unconscious. A police siren was heard in the distance, so the girl had to decide quickly what to do.

After some hesitation, the girl stood up and ran full speed away from the scene of the accident, firmly grasping the letter the man had given her. The police cars drove in shortly after, and an inspector walked out of the car. He had bangs that covered one of his eyes, and wore a green trenchcoat, a white undershirt and a blue tie.

"Hmm... Heh?! Well, what do we have here?" he asked. He slowly looked up, and gazed open-eyed at the impossible sight that was there.

"What the blazes?! How on earth did a vehicle end up on top of that tree?!" The inspector scratched his head in disbelief.

"Blimey... This going to be a tough nut to crack. Well... There is one man I know that may be able to get to the bottom of this case."


	2. Prologue II: Beginnings of an Adventure

Professor Layton and Luke sat on a sofa in the former's office. The various books and artifacts were all placed neatly on the various shelves surrounding the two. Luke held up a tea pot, and Layton gestured for Luke to fill his now empty tea cup. The tea was poured in.

"Did you say "witches", Professor?" Luke asked.

"That's right. People in the Middle Ages very much believed in their existence." Layton responded. "That is the reason why they had "witch trials". Do you see?"

"Witch trials?" Luke questioned in confusion.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed in the window behind Luke, causing him to jump a bit. The cloudy night sky began to drizzle, quickly becoming a full-fledged storm. Luke turned around and gazed in awe at the magnificent sights of the outside.

"Did witches... really exist in those days?" he questioned.

Down in the alleyways of London, just out of the two's view, the girl from the accident ran swiftly through the rain, covering herself with her hood, and taking every opportunity to shelter herself with a rooftop.

Layton walked over to the window, looked at Luke, then put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, my boy, witch trials certainly existed, although nobody ever truly used magic." he explained. "Witches were nothing more that superstition and legend."

He then turned his attention to the sky, focusing his attention onto a plane high above the clouds. It braved the stormy winds and waters, nearly arriving at its destination. Inside the plane, Maya gazed out the window, admiring the skyline with fascination.

"Wow! Look! It's really London!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, Nick! Take a look!"

Phoenix sat in the aisle seat next to Maya, resting with a facial mask in the seat's "reclined" position. He pulled up his mask with a groan. "I know you're excited Maya, but can't a guy get a few last Z's in?" he complained.

"This is no time to be sleeping!" Maya protested. "You won't win in an English court of law with that attitude!"

"This trip is just an exchange visit courtesy of the Legal League of Attorneys." Phoenix explained. "I won't be defending in court officially." Phoenix put his mask back on and laid down once again.

"Aww..." sighed Maya. "Well, that's no fun." She sat back down, but suddenly, a devious look crossed her face. She reached over the armrest to Phoenix's face, and gripped the mask he was wearing. Her hands pulled the mask back as far as it could stretch the elastic of the straps, and then they let go.

Phoenix rose quickly up and screamed soft muffled screams, rubbing his face from the pain caused by the slap.

"You know you're always at your best when working under pressure." Maya comforted. "But who can say how things would go over here?"

Phoenix once again attempted to put his mask on and lay down peacefully. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that..." he said. "You'll only jinx the whole thing."

Meanwhile above the plane, one of the figures from the chase flew past. It rushed by various locations across London, searching for the girl.


End file.
